


Is That A New Jumper?

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: For the 221B Autumn Challenge.  Prompt is sweater/jumper.





	Is That A New Jumper?

“John!”, Sherlock popped his head into the bathroom, “what’s your favorite color?”

“What?”, yelled the doctor.

The shower curtain popped open and the detective said, “it’s blue right?”

”Sherlock Holmes! Get out of here!”, yelled John.

”Alright! I’m leaving!”, Sherlock said.

Two week’s later: 

“You wear a large right?”, Sherlock popped his head into the bedroom.

”What the hell are you doing???”, John sat straight up in bed.

”But a medium would look better.” And with a swirl of his dressing gown, Sherlock flounced out.

John thought for a second then laid back down.

One month later:

Sherlock bounced into their bedroom where John was asleep. Climbing onto the bed, he perched on his arms and said, “Happy Birthday John! Wakey wakey!”, with a bounce.

John opened an eye, “wakey wakey? What are you? Ten? And it’s not my birthday.”

Sherlock sat next to him and said, “Oh so what, open your present!”

John opened the present as Sherlock bounced. Removing the wrappings, he found a gorgeous blue jumper in a color that matched his eyes. Holding up the soft material to his face, he said, “Sherlock it’s gorgeous! Thank you so much! But it’s not my birthday!”

“Yes but I have years of Christmas and birthday presents to make up for. So try it on! I deduced you liked blue!”


End file.
